<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы с Ромео никогда не дружили by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363495">Мы с Ромео никогда не дружили</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020'>fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica'>Urtica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Steve McGarrett, Romance, Steve McGarrett Is Bad At Flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив прекрасно умел флиртовать. Во всяком случае, он всегда так считал. Он улыбался девушкам, они улыбались ему – и оппа! – слава бывалого ловеласа в кармане. Ничего сложного.<br/>Пока в жизни Стива не появился Дэнни, считавший совершенно нормальным лапать его при посторонних, нежно звать «деткой» и отвешивать комплименты мужественной челюсти Стива при всей команде. Вот это был флирт высшего сорта, заставивший Стива усомниться в своих талантах.<br/>Или: однажды по утру во вторник эти запутанные маневры подошли к развязке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы с Ромео никогда не дружили</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640645">Me and Romeo have never been friends</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles">SquaresAreNotCircles</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Стив прекрасно умел флиртовать. Во всяком случае, он всегда так считал. Он улыбался девушкам, они улыбались ему — и оппа! — слава бывалого ловеласа в кармане. Ничего сложного.</p>
  <p>Пока в жизни Стива не появился Дэнни, считавший совершенно нормальным лапать его при посторонних, нежно звать «деткой» и отвешивать комплименты мужественности челюсти Стива при всей команде. Вот это был флирт высшего сорта, заставивший Стива усомниться в своих талантах.</p>
  <p>Но на большее Дэнни никак не решался. Понаблюдав за его впечатляющим флиртом, Стив решил оставить следующий шаг в их отношениях профессионалу — а именно парню, способному красочно описать, насколько Стиву идет костюм. Но вот беда — ничего не происходило. Многозначительные взгляды, высказывания и прикосновения наполняли воздух атмосферой предвкушения. Вот-вот должно было случится нечто большое, но нет. Дэнни не звал его на свидание, не пытался поцеловать или залезть к Стиву в постель, когда оставался ночевать. Хотя Стив всячески показывал, что совершенно не против. Он улыбался Дэнни, оставлял дверь в свою спальню приглашающе открытой, постоянно таскал ключи от его машины и оскорблял Нью-Джерси. Да ради всего святого, что могло быть более очевидным?</p>
  <p>В конце концов, Стив был вынужден прийти к следующему выводу: или Дэнни всегда так ведет себя с близкими друзьями, или тот изначально собирался что-то предпринять на его счет, но передумал. Ну и ладно, Стива устраивали оба варианта. Он совершенно не разочаровался. Честное слово! Ни капельки.</p>
  <p>То утро вроде было ничем не примечательным — разве что весь мир сговорился против Стива и решил его извести сразу же, как тот потянулся вырубить будильник. Он опрокинул стакан воды на телефон, потом носок порвался, молния на штанах развалилась, кофемашина сломалась. Утром на кухне Стив сначала обжегся, потом спалил завтрак и вынужден был довольствоваться энергетическими батончиками, омерзительно воняющими химозной клубникой, в качестве еды.</p>
  <p>В общем, к приезду Дэнни Стиву уже не ждал от вселенной ничего хорошего. Он оказался буквально посреди океана жизненных неурядиц, рядом кишели акулы, а на нашем герое не было спасательного жилета.</p>
  <p>Когда Дэнни позвонил в дверь, а потом нетерпеливо постучал — по пути в прихожую бедный хозяин квартиры собрал все углы и запнулся везде, где только мог — терпение Стива лопнуло. Как ни странно, Дэнни не проявлял никак признаков нетерпения и только окинул Стива внимательным взглядом с ног до головы. Наверняка он весь перемазался зубной пастой, включая только что переодетые штаны (с не сломанной ширинкой). Но Стив уже даже думать не мог об этих неприятностях. Все утро подготавливало его к крупной катастрофе — и вот грянул взрыв.</p>
  <p>По-видимому, это лишило его здравого смысла. Стив вытащил обожженный палец изо рта и брякнул без всякой на то причины:</p>
  <p>— Ты со мной флиртуешь, что ли? </p>
  <p>— Стивен, — это прозвучало настолько оскорбленно, что Стив на мгновение подумал, что все понял неправильно и умудрился обидеть Дэнни своим вопросом. Но потом тот решительно шагнул в дом, захлопнув за собой дверь, и похлопал Стива по плечу: — Чего ты опять рожи корчишь? А ну перестань! Что ж ты за идиотина такая, конечно же, да. Рад что ты наконец утром вторника это заметил.</p>
  <p>Сейчас самое время крыше упасть на их головы. Ну, как логичное продолжение дня.</p>
  <p>— Да?</p>
  <p>— Тебе по буквам произнести? — поинтересовался Дэнни, не испытывавший ни капли сочувствия ко всем страданиям Стива. — Д-А...</p>
  <p>Стиву не хотелось, чтобы тот говорил это вслух. То есть ему, несомненно, очень хотелось, но немного другого — чтобы Дэнни нашел своему языку лучшее применение. Он облизнул зубы — да, точно почистил, именно поэтому вся одежда перемазана пастой — и шагнул к Дэнни.</p>
  <p>Конечно же, вышло ужасно. Дэнни не ожидал, что Стив рванет к нему с поцелуем — поэтому они стукнулись носами, и Стив впечатался ртом в уголок его рта. Ничего сексуального и возбуждающего. Да еще и Стив не знал, куда деть руки и размахивал ими так, будто тонул.</p>
  <p>Когда Стив отстранился, то даже удивился, что никто из них не пострадал от такого нелепого проявления чувств. Он снова облизнул зубы — все на месте, просто ноют от столкновения с челюстью Дэнни.</p>
  <p>Дэнни ощупал свои боевые раны и взглянул на Стива со смесью раздражения и недоверия.</p>
  <p>— Ты просто ужасен, — вслух подивился он. — За что вообще ты мне нравишься?</p>
  <p>— Ничего подобного, — оскорбленно отозвался Стив. Он хотел что-то еще добавить, но тут Дэнни схватил его за загривок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Вау. Просто потрясающе. Дэнни гений, люди должны слагать оды его несгибаемости перед лицом рока. Да Стив сам этим займется, когда к нему вернется способность соображать.</p>
  <p>Но всему прекрасному приходит конец. Когда поцелуй завершился, Дэнни опустил руки на плечи Стива, не давая тому отодвинуться. Ну и хорошо, это он понял и без слов.</p>
  <p>— Знаешь, что я думаю? — поинтересовался Дэнни у ключицы Стива. Удивительно, как у них все получилось со второго раза! Разница в росте оказалась не самой удобной. — Думаю, твоя красота сослужила тебе плохую службу.</p>
  <p>Стив осторожно обнял Дэнни. Конечно, его маневры не остались незамеченными, но и не встретили протестов, что было еще лучше. </p>
  <p>— Можешь уже перестать. Твой флирт сработал.</p>
  <p>Дэнни хмыкнул.</p>
  <p>— Во-первых, я не собираюсь останавливаться и, во-вторых, это не флирт. Ты ни черта не понимаешь в тонком искусстве любовных заигрываний. Поскольку ты красавчик тебе не обязательно было этому специально учиться. Готов поспорить, в койке ты просто ужасен.</p>
  <p>Во время этой речи Стиву то и дело хотелось высказаться, но последнее предложение просто выбило из него дух. На пару мгновений Стив застыл в немом изумлении — как вообще ему могло прийти в голову, что Дэнни умеет флиртовать? — и, когда к нему вернулся дар речи, выдохнул:</p>
  <p>— Я принимаю твой вызов.</p>
  <p>Внезапно Дэнни расплылся в широченной ухмылке, будто он был котом, разжившимся целой миской сливок — или волком в овечьей шкуре — и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Стива.</p>
  <p>— Ну давай. Жду с нетерпением.</p>
  <p>— Ты специально меня спровоцировал, — дошло до Стива. — Ты... — было непросто подобрать подходящее слово, потому что он не чувствовал себя задетым и оскорбленным, но все равно хотел подчеркнуть некоторую подлость этого поступка. — Ты меня одурачил.</p>
  <p>Дэнни прекратил расстегивать третью пуговицу и смерил Стива невозмутимым взглядом. Похоже, его речь не произвела на Дэнни никакого впечатления.</p>
  <p>— Серьезно, детка, как вообще кому-то удавалось затащить тебя в койку?</p>
  <p>Восемь утра немного рановато для обсуждения койки, не говоря уже о столь раннем этапе их внезапно изменившихся отношений, но Стива посетило вдохновение. Это утро пыталось сбить его с ног, но он все равно воспарил ввысь — почему бы не рискнуть теперь, особенно учитывая намеки вселенной, что ему пора вернуться в постель.</p>
  <p>— Раз у тебя есть сомнения, то зачем ты ко мне подкатываешь?</p>
  <p>И риск себя оправдал. Дэнни даже не стал на него орать, хотя Стиву доставалось за куда меньшее.</p>
  <p>— Хороший вопрос. Должно быть я совсем отчаялся.</p>
  <p>— Да конечно, — Стив оттолкнул руки Дэнни и сам расстегнул последние пуговицы на рубашке. Дэнни уставился на его обнажившуюся грудь. Стив ухмыльнулся: — Или тебя совершенно пленили мои многочисленные достоинства.</p>
  <p>Дэнни тяжело вздохнул.</p>
  <p>— Если так, то со вкусом у меня большие проблемы.</p>
  <p>— О да, — согласился Стив. — Как оказалось, мне тоже нравятся разные идиоты.</p>
  <p>— Мы оба неидеальны, — и Дэнни стянул рубашку с плеч Стива. Всеми позабытая, она упала на пол. — А значит отлично подходим друг другу</p>
  <p>Решив проверить справедливость этого высказывания, Стив шагнул ближе и поцеловал Дэнни. На этот раз они не столкнулись носами — он положил руки на бедра Дэнни, и поцелуй получился сам собой. Дэнни был создан для его объятий, примерно так же, как он вписывался в команду Гавайи 5.0. То есть не сразу и с бурными препирательствами, но, в конце концов, как родной.</p>
  <p>— Поди думаешь о всякой слащавой ерунде, — сказал Дэнни. — Так? Я прямо чувствую. О, ты и правда...</p>
  <p>Стив снова поцеловал его. Зачем упускать такой удачный момент?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>